Warden O Schnee, Brother of The 'Ice Princess'
by Banana Under a Bed
Summary: Read as the faunas Warden O. Schnee live the life in Beacon Academy... Adopted younger brother of Weiss Schnee. Team RWWBY. (a five person team and still sounds like RUBY)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! and welcome to my new RWBY fanfic!, also read my first one!**

**Multiple POVS and stuff.**

**Going to do Lyrics and More titles of songs! so just bear with it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Warden Schnee, Wolf Faunas with Black and White Wolf ears and two wolf tails (black and a red tip), Red eyes with the pupils looking wolf like but white when in ?  
>Age 15<br>Height, 6'2 1/2 FT  
>Weapon of choice: a lancelong sword: Meliodias, the Black and Blue Lighting.  
>AuraSemblance: Blue with a Red outline...Semblance is ?  
>Clothes: Sunglasses,skinny Khakis, street wear shoes, and a Band Hoodie that says 'Kublai Khan' in spray paint and under it shows words 'Balancing Survival and Happiness' with a man with a bandanna on with a hood and a flare, and always hiding his wolf ears. Listens to Hardcore and Pop Punk music... only. Has a black scroll with 7 FT ear phones with extra bass.<br>Symbol is different than a Schnee: A pentagram with arrows, a sword, a lance, and lighting bolts

* * *

><p><em>No ones POV...<em>

A boy next to a bunch of cases , sleeping peacefully, with is lace in his right hand and music blasted with Pop Punk Music.

"Warden, Wake up!" A girl said in a white 'combat' dress after she took the earphones off. Surprised the boy wakes up, lance a few inches near her nose.

_Warden's POV_

"ughh... OH! I am sorry sis!" I said looking worried, she said to me "I'm sorry that i startled you and now can you stop your weapon trying to kill me?", me looking at her backing away a bit."it's alright." she said smiling at me.

She smiling and said "Let's go, you've been sleeping awhile so everyone is out the airship... dunce." "Dunce? really sis?" I said looking at her sort of smiling. "WHAT? i always call you that when we were young." giving me a friendly glare.

"You what?" i asked her looking at me different like i was a person she didn't know. "what?" she said. "I've met this girl in a red hood when i was a dust shop listening to my kind of music. But, then there these thugs that were in the way of getting to know her until she kicked that dudes ass-" I get interrupted by sis "Don't talk like that! you're a Schnee!" she said as she was stomping on the floor of my poor language "WOW! way to mess up my story telling!" I said little big of yelling letting her back away."So where was I? OH! then everyone took their weapons out so i decided to take mines out." Continuing the story "I accidentally used ? on on a few guys." **(A/N:? is going to be told after the initiation :) )**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she yelled flailing her arms "What? they needed that!" I yelled at her back, flicking her forehead.**  
><strong>

_Weiss's POV_

I heard him say "I accidentally used ? on a few guys." 'he is not supposed to use that he couldn't listen to dad?!' she thought. "YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled at him "What? they needed that!" he said flicking my head 'OW! why did he do that?'

* * *

><p><em>A girl in red clothing falls on her cases of dust...<em>

_Warden's POV_

"YOU DOLT! SEE WHAT YOU DID?!" I heard Weiss yell at a person...'Oh! it's the person i met a few days ago!'  
>"Hey! you! it's me the one i helped you out with those guys! a few days ago!" I said smiling 'she's cute, up close, i maybe think i like her like that' he thought looking at the girl.<br>The girl looking at me shows a sign of sadness... "Weiss, what happened?" I looked at her with my arms crossed and feet tapping loud and fast."Say you're sorry! and i meant it!" looking at her taking my sunglasses off showing my white pupils...I heard her say "I'm sorry" but soft "I can't hear you!" i said loud with some lightning sparks."I'M SORRY! OKAY?! 'she yelled out, i didn't even meant it' "Good" I looked at Weiss then to the girl and took out my hand and asked "Hey need a hand? what is your name?" 'she is grabbing my hand! it's so soft and smooth' I thought as she got my hand and said "Ruby Rose, what about you?" "My name is Warden O. Schnee and her name is the Ice-" Weiss interrupted me "My name is **NOT **the Ice Princess!" giving me a glare and puffy cheeks. Ruby laughing and saying "where are we supposed to go? and you wanna walk there?" Weiss said "It's in the Auditorium" and then I said "you could walk with me cause i know where it is!" nervously smiling."Okay!" she said rather quickly. "Weiss, see ya around!, you said your friends are coming!" I said walking already and waving 'goodbye' at her.

_Weiss's POV_

'I am so irritated right now and WHAT ON REMENANT?!' "YOU DOLT! SEE WHAT YOU DID?!" I yelled at this girl. "Hey you! it's me the one I helped you out with those guys! a few days ago!" Warden said, "Weiss, what happened?" he asked. "Say your sorry!" he yelled 'why is he yelling at me when i just... oh crap' she thought saying "i'm sorry" soft. "I can't hear you!" "I'M SORRY! OKAY!" 'why is he doing this to me?! even though he is younger than me?!' Warden looking at me and smiling "Good".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this short but great chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! new chapter! I have two days to do this then i'll do homework...ugh homework :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

_First years all will be sleeping in sleeping bags in the ball room..._

_Warden's POV_

"Hey Weiss, i see the girl i 'saved' from you and is it okay if i sleep next to her?" i asker her. "Wait do you like her?!" she asked me, "Um.." i said blushing a lot. "So you do like her!, go ahead you dunce!" she said smiling and teasing me.

I walk to sleep next to Ruby and see her next to her is a blonde girl 'she is probably a friend of some sort' i thought nodding to my blasting music. "Hey there Ruby." i said looking down, the blonde smiling "who is this guy?" she said as i pause my music. "I'm Warden O. Schnee, and you are?" i asked her politely, she responded "I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister."

"Okay, well it's been a _Long _day so i am going to sleep, is it okay if i next to you guys?" i said making a pun...making them chuckle, Yang said "Sure, just don't sleep next to Ruby or else." smiling then giving me a scary smile...'better not mess with her when she is around' i thought making a look passing by Ruby then Yang, "well good night guys!" Ruby said as i put down my sleeping bag and patting my thick and soft pillow with the sleeping bag's pillow.

_M__ourning..._

_Warden's POV_

Moaning cause someone tries to wake him up "Hey wake up it's time for initiation" a girl whispered in his ear. "nighhh wigh." I said not waking to get up. "what?" "I said i want five more minutes mom", the girl was Ruby when i slowly opened my eyes and stretching, then something realized i was in someone's arms. "Oh, it's you ruby? where is Weiss, also can you wake up Yang?" i asked her sort of whispering to her... "What?" Yang said waking up then she realized i was in her arms. "you son of a-" she gets interrupted by my sister, "what is this?" she said looking at the scene of me getting 'hugged' by yang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if the second chapter was super short! this one will be a little longer than the other one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

_Locker Room_

_Warden's POV_

'locker number 692, locker number 692...Ah there it is!' "locker 692 next to Yang and Ruby!" i talked to myself listening to music. "Hey guys! can i see your weapons?" they both looked at me, the same time. "Sure! mine is Ember Celica and her's is Crescent Rose" Yang said as both of them got their weapons out. "what is yours?" Ruby asked, "Mine is Meliodias, oh wait did you noticed my Wolf ears and tails?" i asked them getting out Meliodias, then i bowed down and showing both of them, being surprised and then petting my tails with out asking.

"wow these are really soft! what do you use? it's feels softer than my hair" Yang said smiling. "it's a special kind of shampoo and conditioner for my tails." i replied back.  
>"well let's go to the cliffs and start ready for Initiation!" Ruby squealed loud so that my second of ears are ringing.<p>

"sorry!" Ruby yelled all the way up from to here where me and Yang are standing 'guess she is super excited. "hey Warden." Yang asked "what yang?" i asked her back. "Do you like her? cause if you do and if you hurt her you'll be gone from her existence! got it?" she looked at me with red eyes and me sweating from the heat. "Okay i do like her even though i am like a giant to her." i said chuckling at her...nervously. "is it okay if i could hang out with her but not as a 'date' but to know her then i'll ask her on my first date later on." I said politely rubbing the back of my head. "I clearly know the rules now. no hurting Ruby, and if i do i might get seriously that i will regret hurting her in the first place, also if i mess with your hair what will happen? i asked her multiple question at the same time. "Okay, you got the rules, and if you mess with my hair, you'll be seeing Lord Oum."

'this was a 'nice talk' i thought as i was about to say something. "should we get going and probably find Ruby soon just in case she is lost." she nodded and i showed her the way.

_Few seconds later... Yang's POV_

'why does he like rubes? what does he see in here that he likes?' i thought. 'Oh well, might as well tell Ruby about this later on.'

* * *

><p><em>Beacon's cliff...No one's POV..<em>

A group of Hunters and Huntresses first years get ready for their initiation for their new beginning.

_Warden's POV..._

'oh everyone is getting ready and i am the last one to get launched off, better take off my earphones off. but instead i'll free fall there or just walk on the cliff's wall' I thought walking off the pad as everyone looked at me weird.

"What are you doing you dunce?!" Weiss said, which i ignored her and put back my earphones blasting it, listening to_ Victim by Barrier.__  
><em>

'wow even the headmaster and that other person is looking at me.'

I look at the people around me at the edge of the cliff and take my hands out and just take a small step and falling. 'Man i wish i could do this forever and ever' i thought as i took out Meliodias.

* * *

><p><em>The Emerald Forest...<em>

_Warden's POV_

_'_what is that growling noise? and now i hear loud clicking noises? am i insane?! oh wait...REALLY! fucking two alpha beowolves and death stalkers!' i thought as i use my semblance...Satan's Wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Just going to leave it there!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to let you know this will have some action! and keep up the views!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

_Warden's POV_

'Man i wish i had something more challenging!' 'this will look way too easy!'

_No one's POV_

As Warden takes on the grim and he reveals his semblance Satan's Wings, he does something he is not supposed to do...'THAT'.

_Weiss's POV_

"stupid, idiotic, annoying, dolt, brother, he always does things his own dangerous way!" I said mumbling and stomping then i notice a rustle in a bush. "WHO"S THERE!" i called out the thing in the bush "It's just me, Ruby!" a high voice came out when the girl in the red hood came out. "Oh well then we are partners."

"Oh i see black and blue lightning! it's over there!" Ruby said as she pointed it out when Weiss looked at her when she grabbed her arm and ran to the spot of the lightning...'I hope it's not that, please let him not be that PLEASE!', Ruby looked at me and told me not to worry. 'but this is a a BIG problem and he probably in his state of terror and i don't want him to be like that after what happened to his past' i thought looking worried and that i hope that it's happening again from the past.

_They both arrive the scene and see Warden looking at a bunch of large grimm that are alpha beowolves and death stalkers..._

_Weiss's POV_

"Oh no! Ruby, we have to get out of here! grabbed a relic and get to the cliffs" I grabbed her and she stopped me "Why are we running!" she asked me as i told her "Cause! after he unlocks his semblance nothing will stop his way even the deadliest people can't stop him!" "We Have to go a few miles and stay away from him, cause that is how dangerous he gets in the state."

_Ruby's POV..._

"Why are we running!" i yelled at her as i stopped in front of her "CAUSE! after he unlocks his semblance nothing will stop his way! even the deadliest people can't stop him!" "We have to go to a few miles and stay away from him, cause that is how dangerous he gets in the state." she told me after again she yanked me to her. 'why is he so dangerous? what happened in the past?'

_Warden's POV_

"You messed with the wrong Wolfy, grimm." i said with a corrupted voice that sounds deeper and scary than anyone could ever imagine.  
>I started the chant:<br>**"Jako moje krev teče černý , poškozený Souls , satanově Rich Power může odsoudil ruiner a jeho moc přebývat v sobě , aby porušení na dobrý , jako můj krev teče černá!"**

Shouting after i hurled Meliodias at the larger grimm that were in a group. There was blue and black lightning, with a loud screeching noise enough for the Headmaster hear it.

_At the cliffs...Headmaster Ozpin's POV_

"what is that screeching noise?" Glynda said look over my shoulder "Oh Dear" i said looking a the camera viewing on the scroll. "will we have Hunters and Huntresses to stop this boy?" Glynda asked me."No we don't we'll just see what will happen and if it goes to far then we'll can a lot of them to handle." i told her in a calm voice and as always. "hope that boy will be alright." Glynda looking worried "it will be fine it's just he probably will be knocked out after this and if he does the first years will get a hold of him."

_Back to Warden...he turns back to normal after a quick and easy tussle._

"After killing all these grimm" Looks at least 7 of them. "I feel great now i can get a relic!" *walks up to place with relics and grabs the only Golden King* 'OH look Yang and other girl! i'll just hang with them for a while then go to the cliffs where we are supposed to go after we get the relics'

"YANG! and other girl!" "was up guys! how is it today! Feels like the right temperature to go play flag grifball!" i said smiling at the two, "Sup, Warden. "what is you're name?" i looked at the girl in the the black clothing. "My Name is Blake Belladona." she replied back to me, then i noticed the ears on her head twitching a little. I walked up to her and whispered "you're a Faunaus, and so am i" I took a few steps back and smlied at her. "Also you're a Schnee right? How are you a Faunas? and you look too young to be here" she asked multiple questions making me unstable. "First of all i was adopted into the Schnee as a second heir, then few years later they finally noticed i had tails and ears growing out of me, thjjis was before the White Fang was all violent, and yet again i am fifteen years old." asking those questions with out skipping a beat.' what is up with me and girls this lately? asking me lots of questions a lot it's freaking annoying.' 'I'll just grabbed this one'. It looked like a White King chess piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this one! there is more coming!<strong>

* * *

><p>Escape the Fanfiction! *mini-series:<p>

Yang: if you know what i mean.

Me: Hey! how did you get here!.. Ew gross

Yang: wanna cuddle?

Me:NO! i am a few parts younger.

Ruby:Can i Have some ra-

Me: no! food for you!

Ruby: Okay...

Yang: Who mad my little sister mad!

Ruby: *points at me noticing me eating ramen.

Yang: YOU! sir are going to have a talk with me!

Me:Oh gosh i didn't mean to make her sad!

Me:Well see you next time! *runs away while eating my ramen

Yang: Come back here you suffer able dude!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoyed my mini-series! there will be more of them later on. May include bad language be prepared.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_No one's POV_

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, all retrieved the black bishop pieces, with your team leader is Cardin Winchester, your team name will be called Team CRDL" Ozpin said with all of them looking up and hands in the back, "next up Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long, all retrieved the White Knight pieces, with your team leader is Ruby Rose, your team name will be RWBY." Ozpin said. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang said hugging Ruby in a tight lock. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, all retrieved the White Rook pieces, with your team leader is Jaune Arc, your team name will be JNPR." He said with Pyrrha hitting Jaune, letting him fall, Pyrrha look surprised with giggles in the crowd.

"Now then there was a certain boy who got a piece that will allow him to pick any team he wants to pick his name is, Warden Schnee." Ozpin said with Warden blasting Hardcore music..._White Lights by Citadels (_**A/N:My made up band when i grow up it's going to be real.) **_  
><em>

"He has the piece, the White King, now Warden which team do you choose, take your time but don't take long." Ozpin saidin a calm voice. "I choose team RWBY" Warden said as he walked to the team, with some clapping."This year will be interesting." Ozpin said.

* * *

><p><em>Warden waits for Ozpin to be in his Office..<em>

_Warden's POV..._

"OH! ! i have a few questions!" I said as Ozpin looks at me when his starts unlocking his lock to his office. "Okay, well come in then, and i will answer them shortly." Ozpin says as he pours coffee in his mug. "Do you drink coffee?" he asked me "No I don't, i am allergic to it but only can smell it and right now it smells like pumpkin cinnamon with a hint of mint." i said as i get comfortable with this chair in front of his desk **(A/N: I am allergic to coffee. hate me all you want.)**

"my my, you know your coffee." Ozpin said as i nodded slowly. "So. What are your questions?" He told me. "First of all, i am having to sleep with my team or can i get a empty dorm with no bed, cause i prefer a hammock. Also can i have it somewhere far away from their down i don't want them knowing i will eavesdrop of what ever they say." 'wow i said a lot but will he approve of this?'

"Well, you may have a dorm far away from them cause of a certain reason, and you will have no bed as we speak of right now. Now how will you get a hammock?" he told and asked me. "Well sir, i know a few places that have the stuff to make them. and now i'll take my leave." I replied back and waved back at him.

"Wait. Here is your Dorm number and there will be surprises in there." Ozpin hands me a small paper and leaves me be.

_After Warden leaves he tries to find his dorm..._

* * *

><p><em>Warden's POV...<em>

"Dorm 2999, 2999...Ah here is is!" i said dropping my stuff to unlock my dorm with my scroll. "wow!" i squealed with joy. "It has a kitchen area with a fridge, oven, dish washer, mini cabinets, sink, microwave, a toaster, and a pantry!" i said listing the stuff in this area. "Next is the living area, it has a 52 inch HD TV but it's dusty so i be cleaning that later on. a desk so i can buy a new computer, a four person couch and oh a button!" i said with glee, which it turns out there are two beds with a few feet away from the TV. "I probably need that when teams are going for a sleep over... i hate anything being all social and stuff.. even though i am a rich kid. Now then, where to next?" I said walking towards another door, turns out it was the bed room. "Oh the bedroom, no bed good! what else? a counter with cabinets to put stuff in, a closet for clothes, a door that leads to the bathroom." I said walking to the other door leading to the bathroom.

"let's see a one person shower, then a bath tub, another sink with a cabinet, and a toilet." I said walking out when suddenly my scroll rings. "huh Weiss. Hello! what dorm you guys are in? I'll be headed there after i unpack everything, then once i am done seeing your dorm. i'll pass classes instead of- never mind that i'll go grocery shopping." "Warden, we are in dorm 899 and** DON'T YOU DARE SKIP CLASSES LIKE IN SIGNAL!** **EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE A STRAIGHT A STUDENT!**" Weiss yelled at me for no reason, 'all i did was skip like a few days.' i stopped the there. "Thanks that's all i need... I am glad i didn't tell my dorm or else THAT will get to me, but only if she catches me in a frozen statue' I shook after thinking about THAT.

_Weiss's POV_

"huh Weiss Hello! what dorm you guys are in? I'll be headed there after i unpack everything, then once i am done seeing your dorm. I'll pass classes instead of-" Warden pauses. "never mind that. I'll go grocery shopping." 'this made me so mad! when he comes here oh he'll be in so much trouble!' i thought after hearing what i heard. "Warden, we are in dorm 899 and **DON'T YOU DARE SKIP CLASSES LIKE IN SIGNAL! EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE A STRAIGHT A STUDENT!" **I yelled at Warden cause i was mad...'he gets lots of punishments if he does skip class!'

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...5:00am<em>

Warden wakes up and turns off his scroll, stretching and yawning

_Warden's POV.._

'I guess i could go shopping for two hours.' I thought as i head to the bathroom with my radio and cds to sing along._  
><em>

_Now Playing 'The Hardest Part Is Forgetting Those You Swore You Would Never Forget by Being As An Ocean' _

_'There sit two lovers_  
><em>One's eyes intently chasing the other's<em>  
><em>She doesn't love him anymore<em>  
><em>But he'll stick it out till the end<em>  
><em>This he had sworn<em>  
><em>Lying awake in bed<em>  
><em>Feeling the spot on my chest<em>  
><em>Where you used to rest your head<em>  
><em>You see love's a funny thing the way it lingers in the mind<em>  
><em>No matter what you do or the passing of time<em>  
><em>That ember still glows for those lovers behind<em>  
><em>No matter if it's well remembered<em>  
><em>That light still shines<em>  
><em>Good times take precedent over every incident<em>  
><em>No matter how poorly spent<em>  
><em>So we put on these ridiculous fronts<em>  
><em>Like we were just fooling around<em>  
><em>Our love was only childish fun<em>  
><em>Yet we know different<em>  
><em>That it meant something to us<em>  
><em>And that piece still lingers in each one that we've loved<em>  
><em>So we pick up the pieces<em>  
><em>Try and make a half a whole<em>  
><em>But in the back of our minds<em>  
><em>There's quite a different story to be told<em>  
><em>That Love has kissed our lips<em>  
><em>That Love has touched our eyes<em>  
><em>And no matter how sincere<em>  
><em>Love has changed our lives<em>  
><em>And even if all love has flown<em>  
><em>We'll have a few scars to proudly show<em>  
><em>Cause at the end of our lives<em>  
><em>We can say, 'At least we tried'<em>  
><em>Lying awake in bed<em>  
><em>Feeling the spot on my chest<em>  
><em>Where you used to rest your head'<em>

* * *

><p><em>* Warden closes his eyes in the shower listening to the radio...<em>

_*flashback_

*Warden O. (4 years before adopted as a Schnee) Age 6.

**(A/N:I don't know the year but I am going to guess it.) **December 25 2106, Christmas. Warden's Birthday.

_Hospital..._

"dad, will my mom ever wake up again?" Warden asked his dad crying and looking at the dead body. "no son, she will be sleeping forever with the angels and when time comes I will be with her too." He said tearing up and then tears start to fall

"Now say good bye to mom." He said to Warden. "Good bye and don't let the bugs bite, mom I love you" Warden said, which the dad just heard that made break up in tears with Uncle patting his back then walking towards his nephew. "hey, don't let him do crazy stuff al'ight?" His uncle said, leaving a teary Warden and slams the door.

Uncle yells in his foreign accent "**YA BLOODY FUCKING HUMANISTIC PEOPLE! KILLING AN INNOCENT PERSON JUST FOR FUCKING FUN! STUPID RICH ASS CUNTS THINK THEIR FUCKING EVERYTHING. LYING ABOUT WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED I'LL SHOW THEM WHAT IS COMING TO THEIR DEATHS!" **Then dad grabs him and tell his to 'be quiet other people are looking!' and then Uncle just burst of tearing and screaming "**IT WAS THEIR FUCKING FAULT I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!"**

_*End of Flashback..._

_Warden's POV.._

I opened my eyes fast and started tearing up. "huh? oh why am i crying?" I said with tears falling rapidly, "i don't want to see that ever again, I hope your crying mom." I said as i grabbed my towel and started changing into my normal clothes for shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this one!<strong>

Escape the Fanfic! countinued...

Yang: How dare you mess with my sister!

Me:I didn't do nothing

Ruby:He grabbed my cookies without asking

Yang:*let's go of my shirt... Really that is is that is all you're crying about! you do sound like a child for this. How much did he take?

Ruby: *sniffle at least five cookies *sniffle

Me: SHE'S LYING! i only took one cookie!

Weiss:You three are just idiots! arguing about cookies! really!

Warden:Hey this is still a big deal-

Weiss: Shut it!

Warden:Okay then *whispers ice princess

Weiss:What was that?!

Blake:He said Ice Princess

Me:Warden Run!

Me: Well that is all folks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy the last one! **

**Beware there will be more showing this (F).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Two hours before school starts, Warden goes shopping for stuff that he needs for now.._

_Warden's POV_

"Take me to The Fresh Daily Foods Market, Phil." I said to my butler as he opens my door to my personal Yolls Yoice 'The fact it is not just food there is . "Here is is your tip." I said giving him 25 lien as he nodded when i nodded to him. "You're the only one that gives me tips, sir." He told me "Well Phil, I'm not like the rich people, but more like a 'Rich Commoner" I told him. "Also. I like giving people tips when they need it, keeps my life even more better." I said as i entered the car.

_25 minutes later, they arrive at The Fresh Daily Foods Market. Warden shows the list to Phil..._

_Warden's POV_

"All I need is breakfast, lunch, frozen foods, easy to make foods, and dinner food, cooking utensils, other utensils, bathroom stuff, flash light for missions and with extra batteries, first aid kits, soda ,some snacks, and some gummy candy." I said as Phil looked at right after i said 'gummy candy' "What? i like gummy candy!" i yelped and he chuckled a bit. "well it's your lien kid, also, you need fruits and vegetables too." Phil said "i don't like being called 'kid' especially cause I'm like taller than everyone! just wait in the car i be in a hour or so." I stomped off like a little child.

* * *

><p><em>45 minutes later...<em>

_Warden's POV..._

'got all the food and utensils i need, just need snacks and gummy candy is all i need.' I thought walking with my earphones on and going into the snack and candy isle. 'oh! there is 5 inch gummy worms, going to take 5 of them and oh! 2 pounds of gummy bears, i'll but 3 of these. Next up are chips.'

I walked towards the other side to find chips and they had my favorite ones, cheesy flavored cheeties, and nacho cheese flavored Bogoles. 'I'll buy lots of those. I'm glad lots of people are here, they would look at me cause, everyday you don't see a tall kid with a freaking 7ft lance on his back.'

_At the cashier, was a late 20 year old lady with a nice smile..._

_Again Warden's POV..._

"Hello, there" I said being no harmful cause i am a Faunas. "Well hello kind sir is this all you're buying?" the cashier asked me. "You seem muscular, do you go to Beacon Academy?" "Yes i do, i am one of the younger kids that came to Beacon." I replied to her carrying my stuff to my cart. "Wow, how old are you?" she asked me "Well, i am 15 ma'am." she was amazed of what i said to her. "Really 15 and dang you're really tall you must one of the tallest kids there, what is your name?" 'why is she asking me these questions? my time to get ready is wasting!' "Warden O. Schnee." i replied to her..."Wow a Schnee right in front of me!, oh you're done? that will be 153 lien sir." "oh don't call me sir i don't like being called that." i told her.

"oh i forgot my name is Silva Diamanti. Also i noticed your a Faunas, noticed it cause my semblance is better senses than a human and a Faunas. " She smiled, "Well, my business is over now, see you later on,Silva." I wave to her and left her. "does she like me? nah probably just an everyday talk. Also, was she a Huntress? probably got sentenced for service now." I talked to myself and then opening the trunk to the car, Phil helps with me my groceries. "Phil i just had a talk with this lady named Silva Diamanti." Phil looked back at me with a surprised "You mean THE Silva Diamanti? The one who does crazy tactics when she's on a mission?!" Phil was in my face by the time he was done.

"I think?" I told him.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Beacon Academy...<em>

_Yet again Warden's POV_

'My first class and i am late!, and i am pretty sure Phil is mad about me not helping him, but i am in a rush right now' I thought as a ran to the class i am going to  
><strong>It's been 8 minutes in the first 'real day' and he already late to his class. Next thing Miss Goodwitch comes by to see why I'm running.<strong>

" ! You were told not to run in the halls! am i CLEAR!" She said in anger."Okay!" i whimpered at her being mad. She sighed and told me "This is your only warning you'll be getting after than is service!" she said as she whipped me with her wand, giving me a red mark on my hand. 'Wasn't it to much for a warning to hit me?' i thought rubbing my hand and walking to my class already 12 minutes late.

I walked to the doors to the grim studies with ... "Monsters, deeeeeeeemons, Crawlers of- OH! Warden why are you late?!" Prof Port said as everyone looked at my direction. "Cause i woke up late and now i couldn't eat breakfast so now i am struggling to breathe right now cause i got caught running by ." I said panting and sweating in my uniform.

"YOU DUNCE!, you said you were going to do stuff!" Weiss said, as looked at me weird, "I see, now take your seat or may i see you on the floor to see how you fight." said.

"ugh. i get this now?" I said "ah! Prof Port. do you know a lady name of Silva Diamanti?" Everyone looked at me with eyes wide and mouths opened. "How do you know such a crazy person?!" Weiss told me. "um.. this mourning i went shopping for my stuff at the dorm, my butler is probably hating me for doing this, and she was being a cashier.." then i noticed i lied earlier. "well then you lied about what you said again with THE LYING!, YOU LITTLE FREAKING DUNCE THIS IS WHY DAD ALWAYS HATED YOU!" Weiss said and yelled at me in front of Ruby and everyone saying ooh. Then she noticed what she had said "Warden, i'm so-" "SHUT IT WEISS!, no wonder dad didn't like you too" I interrupted her ,putting melodic music and just before i slammed the door shut i saw Weiss fall down and tear up.

_Finally another POV! Weiss's POV_

"Well then you lied about what you said again with THE LYING!, YOU LITTLE FREAKING DUNCE THIS IS WHY DAD ALWAYS HATED YOU!" I yelled at Warden when my anger struck at him. 'why did i say that? i didn't mean it i was just mad' I started to think and started to cry. "Warden, i'm so-" "SHUT IT WEISS!, no wonder dad didn't like you too." he told me, then leaving, shutting the door.

"Well then class is dismissed from a sad incident." said with a hiccup after.

"I didn't mean to make him mad again." I said looking at the door with the cracks from the slam from Warden...

* * *

><p><strong>End of a brilliant and sad ending chapter!<strong>

no Escape the Fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

**That last chapter had feels, and now some more feels**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Warden walks to a music hall and there is a microphone with a filter on it so he decides to sing._

_Warden's POV_

"THIS IS WHY I HATE FUCKING FAMILY! ALWAYS THINK EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT OR THEN TO BE FUCKING SHITTY TO YOUR OWN GRAVE!" I yelled out when there is no one to hear me. "WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE THE FUCK OUT OF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WAS NEVER WANTED TO BE HERE!" I yelled in the music hall and started to scroll down with my scroll and saw a song perfect for this feeling _If They're Not Counted, Count Me Out by Being As An Ocean.__  
><em>

_'There is such hope in the stories we've been told_  
><em>Recounted endless times by the aging and old<em>  
><em>Tales of peace, worship and holy places<em>  
><em>Palaces adorned with gold and lofty terraces<em>  
><em>But I'm always left with quiet dismay<em>  
><em>Cause I'm told that some of those I love won't be with me<em>  
><em>So I'm left behind in an eternal place<em>  
><em>Cause the ones who meant the most didn't receive Your grace<em>  
><em>They called it beautiful, but to me it holds nothing that is holy<em>  
><em>I can only know what I've seen<em>  
><em>And what I've seen is that You've made us clean<em>  
><em>Given us the right to be anything we want to be<em>  
><em>Why would You give me eyes to see and then deny me these?<em>  
><em>Eternity is a lock found inside our hearts and You've handed Humanity the key<em>  
><em>So I won't be swayed by fantasies of unquenchable flames<em>  
><em>Or some place of torment, the damned never to see Your face<em>  
><em>We are all Your creation<em>  
><em>You love us all the same<em>  
><em>A Father doesn't sit idly by while His children are maimed<em>  
><em>I've seen true Grace<em>  
><em>I promise you we will never feel the lick of those flames<em>  
><em>Where Death is your glory?<em>  
><em>Where Death is your sting?<em>  
><em>For we are all children of the King<em>  
><em>Every last one an eternal being<em>  
><em>So I'll reject your fear and hatred<em>  
><em>For I bring Good News that will be for all nations!<em>  
><em>I've seen wholeness in the broken<em>  
><em>I've seen health in the sick<em>  
><em>Why do we stifle the Word You've spoken?<em>  
><em>If it kills me, I'll tear these walls down brick by brick<em>  
><em>I've seen hospitality in the homeless<em>  
><em>I've seen Light in the darkness<em>  
><em>And I've seen hope in the damned<em>  
><em>So if all that has meant the most to me isn't present after my last breath<em>  
><em>Count me with the fallen sheep and send me to the dept'<em>

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback<em>

_Warden O. Schnee. Age 12. POV (2 Years after his Real Dad died and fake dad adopts him.)_

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE WEISS! SHE IS ALWAYS PERFECT AND YOU! JUST ALWAYS FUCK UP EVERYTHING! JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS DID WHEN THEY GIVE BIRTH TO YOU!" Fake dad yelled at me. "WHY I AM NOT LIKE HER?! CAUSE I AM NOT HER?! I CAN NOT BE PERFECT I WAS NEVER BORN PERFECT! I WAS BORN A FAUNAS FOR FUCKING SAKE! HOW CAN I BE PERFECT NOW! WHEN EVERYONE HATES ALL OF US! PROBABLY YOU!" I yelled at him going out the door to leave. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FUCKING GOING! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" he yelled back. "going to see my real parents." i told him quite but filled with anger. "GO AHEAD TAKE YOU SELF OUT OF HERE! I wish I NEVER GOTTEN YOU!" he yelled at me.

* * *

><p>*<em>Present<em>

_RWBY's Dorm_

_Weiss's POV_

"I really am sorry, i didn't-" I didn't finish cause all of these bad memories having to deal with him from the past. "Weiss, What happened between you and Warden." Ruby asked me. "Ruby, I am sorry but you'll have to wait for me to be calm. If he were to try and calm him self it would be in a music room." I told them.

"Well, i know there is a music hall near the ball room." Blake said. "We'll find him either in his dorm, the hall, or in the ball room."\

_Twenty five minutes later._

_Weiss's POV_

"I hear a trumpet noise, so calm and relaxing." Ruby said "that must be Warden and i hear other music instruments!" Yang said looking at Weiss.

Then I hear him sing 'it's been a long time, i heard him sing this song too.'

_You Were A House On Fire by Listener (part of it)_

_'We all write songs about life, we just sing them different  
>You sing the words but you don't know the song<br>And you expect us all to sing along, how selfish  
>The lengths that we go to to put so much distance between us is staggering<br>You're burning alive with stress and life  
>Both hands in flames trying to hold the fire inside<br>Drop and roll, repeat line for emphasis  
>I'll repeat it and repeat it until you believe it<br>You're gonna be ok, say it to me  
>The answer is still silence, I'll take it as a maybe<br>I can't decide if I should knock down your door or on it  
>Say the word and I'll take a hatchet to your heart or a pin prick<br>Cut right through the dark, let it spill out the contents  
>On our knees sorting through the remnants<br>Pour out your hate in my hands, I'll let it slip through my fingers  
>And this is for all of us<br>And this is for the times that we only listen long enough to know that the other person we're talking to has the same opinions we do  
>For when we're burning inside, for when we're trying to hide that fact<br>This is for the scalps that we went after to be only the best-dressed  
>Add another notch to our belts, add another feather to our headdress<br>I want to be the bigger man for you, but I can't take all this truth  
>I'm trying to kick the habit here, but these track marks are 100 proof<br>"Burn me all down to the ground," you said  
>I'll kick through your ashes, hope they sober up my head'<em>

* * *

><p><em>No one's POV<em>

After Warden sang he tears up a trumpet in his hand and says "I'm sorry Weiss for not so being perfect also i'm sorry dad for not being there to be for who i was trying to be perfect i guess i thought to be me and i guess you always thinking to stay away from me."

Then Warden looks up and opens his teary eyes notice his team was there all in teary eyes and then he stood up and hugged Weiss and told her "i'm sorry for being a mistake i-" "I'm sorry for treating you like this." Weiss told him with a shaky voice. "can you guys leave i need to talk to ruby real quick." Warden said as everyone left and Yang in a thought 'Why does he need ruby right now?...he is going to confess her right now?! really is this even appropriate time?'

_Warden's POV_

"hey Ruby, um.. i have to tell you somethi-" Warden said as she told "can you kneel down real quick?". Then something unexpected happens... Ruby kisses me, then she tears up and breaks it off slowly.. but blushing. "Um...Warden, i kinda like you when i first saw you, i thought you were cute and all." she faded off. "I like you from the beginning when I first met you too. And right now i feel great like a new person just awakened me. Probably cause of you." I told her as she blushed and asked "can you hold hands with me? cause we like each other and also my hand is cold." "Sure" i told her. and we left out the room and then i forgot about those three were waiting.

_Ruby's POV_

"Can you kneel down real quick?" I told the tall boy. Then i kissed him, i tear up and broke it off slowly. but blushing. "um...Warden, I kinda like you when i first saw you when i first met you, I thought you were cool and all." i stopped talking."I liked you from the beginning, when I first met you right now i feel like a new person just awakened me. Probably cause of you." He told me. 'why is my heart beating so fast? maybe it's just more than like?' I thought then asked him "can we hold hands with me? cause we like each other and also my hand is getting cold." "sure" he replies back with a hand out then i put my hand on his.

_No one's POV_

As both of them walk out with hands intertwined, everyone's reaction were surprised and all. Weiss took this to a 'talk', "Warden, may I speak to you? then Yang said "Ruby. can i speak to you? alone." with a big smile. Weiss told Blake "Hey, Blake, can you go with Yang and Ruby, knowing Yang might do something to kill Warden.", Blake nodded and the team went their own ways.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next?! tune in for the next one!<strong>

No Escape the Fanfic


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys! I haven't been doing stuff with this cause of too much homework almost everyday.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Ruby's POV_

"Hey Ruby, are you together... like that?" Yang asked me, "What?! no!...yes" I said to her touching my pointy fingers and looking down. "It's okay, Ruby you don't need to be sad. I am actually feel happy for you." Yang said as she smiled. "Really? cause I thought you were going to beat the crud out of him." I told her, "Well it's because you both look cute together and also if he touches you like that he'll die for sure. Well bye now." Yang said to me as she was about to leave. "So you're saying that if we do stuff like that then, you'll be mad?" I yelled. "Yes, and you'll be punished if you do." She told me as i took a big gulp. 'well that turned out good, i thought it was going to be worse.'

_Yang's POV_

"So you're saying that if we do stuff like that then, you'll be mad?" Ruby yelled as I walked away from her. "Yes, and you'll be punished if yo do." I told her seeing that she had a little fear in her eyes. 'What punishment shall i do if i caught them? Who knows what will happen in a well, more thinking means more planning.' I thought looking at people with an devious grin.

* * *

><p><em>Then onward to Warden and Weiss. The Sibling W&amp;W Connection.<em>

_Warden's POV_

"So, you guys are like 'dating' now?" Weiss told me as I nodded at her. "Wow, i told you liked her!" Weiss yelled at me but laughing and smiling. 'I've never seen her like this before but then there was that day that happened a few years back.' I thought to myself just chuckling at what i see. "SO what? you never loved someone but there was that one time you 'loved' someone, still that was being a gold digger." I told her, "don't dare say that!" she gave me a glare as I told her again "Gold dig-" I got interrupted by a playful smack on the cheek where Ruby kissed me."I told you!" she gave me again a glare that looked deadly but still embarrassed.

"Also, I am going to a show later on at five'o clock. I told Ozpin and he approved that I could go, but just be careful that not to get caught by and be back by 11 or early. But hey it's Friday so, guess I'll be back a little late. And I got two more tickets for Yang and Ruby, too." I told her, showing my three tickets I bought with some of my lien. "YOU WHAT?! I thought you weren't allowed at shows!" Weiss shouted at me as she flapped her arms like a bird. "what? I got approved by the headmaster so it's fine." I replied, "plus you're overreacting." I added. "last time you went to a show you got in a fight before the headlining band was starting!" "Nah, I'll be fine, I'll be on my way to get them." I said smiling and putting my ear phones on. 'gosh she is still mad about that? it was two years ago.'

_Weiss's POV_

"Also, I am going to a show later on at 5'o clock. I told Ozpin and he approved that I could go, But just be careful that not to get caught by and be back by 11 or early. But hey it's Friday so, I'll be back a little late. And I got two more tickets for Yang and Ruby, too." Warden told me which he showed me the three tickets. "YOU WHAT?! I thought you weren't allowed at shows!" I yelled at him 'this is so stupid, he gets to go to shows now? what about his education? does he know I really hate it when he goes?' I thought as he tells me "what? I got approved by the headmaster so it's fine." "plus you're overreacting." He told me 'what? just how?! can he really do this with the headmaster?'. "Last time you went to a show you got in a fight before the headlining band was starting!" "Nah, I'll be fine, I'll be on my way to get them." He said smiling putting on his blasted music. 'Just how can he handle so many loud music everyday? he can go deaf from that.'

* * *

><p><em>It's FIRE TRUCKING LUNCH TIME!<em>

_Warden's POV_

'I just remember it was lunch right now, what should I eat? maybe a turkey and cheese sandwich with a grape soda or some spam musubi with some apple juice? I'll go for choice number 1! then i'll eat spam musubi after the show.' I thought smiling just wondering what to eat.  
>I got in line for my lunch and just sat next to an empty table listening to my blasted heavy hardcore music.<p>

I saw my team and another team just look at a guy who is a piece of shit and just being a bully to a faunas that looked like a male wolf. 'Another whelp like me show not get bullied!' I thought as put down my food and grabbed my soda that I was going to waste throwing at him cause it was good though.

_Weiss's POV_

"Hey what is Warden doing?" I asked my team mates, "Well it looked like he is going to fight that nasty team of CRDL." Blake answer. 'OH no I have to stop him or else he will get caught almost killing a another person!' I stood up to see what he was about to do.

_Warden's POV_

"Hey! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled just a few feet at the team looking at me, then I threw my soda like a baseball player with a booming sound and it struck the arm of the bully making his hand off the whelp's tail. Then, the guy looked at me and said "Are you the one who threw that soda can?" He looked angry. "No, it was the guy next- OF FUCKING COURSE DUMBASS! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO THREW THAT IN THAT DIRECTION!" I said sarcastically and then got out Meliodias. "Hey, stupid faunas don't get me wrong but me and this lonely loser were having a friendly time with each other." He said as he pulled the wolf's tail to him. 'this motherfucker will get his whole team dead. NO ONE DISRESPECTS THE WOLF PACKS!' I thought as the team in front of me wields their weapons.

"this will be easy, LET GO OF HIM!" I said with a booming voice that everyone looked at our direction in the dining hall. "What are you going to do?, you low life faunas?" He said smiling like a bully. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I said as I unleashed my semblance, with oozing black and red aura around me, long black wings on my back, with fully white eyes on me.

They all charged at me with weapons in hand but in the strike all of them fell back crashing in the wall rapidly.

_Weiss's POV_

"WARDEN YOU MADMAN!, STOP THIS! you can't be like this again!" I told him to stop but he said in the corrupted voice of him. "who's that? i am evil and the exile." Warden said as he had the scary voice. 'this can't be happening! no one can stop him!'

_Warden's POV_

In the palm of my hand was a mix of blue and black lightning just waiting to be hurled at them but instead I used it on Meliodias. I started to chant **"Jako moje krev teče černý , poškozený Souls , satanově-"** I got interrupted my the slamming of two big doors showing . Which she glared at me and said "you, come with me", I ignored her and was ready to kill the whole team with Meliodias, but her wand took me down with a white rope thing. "I TOLD YOU, .ME ." She was now angry as her rope of white was holding me.

She looked at Ruby's team, " RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" she yelled at them which they jumped in fear of what is going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Just going to leave it there cause I have some anime to watch so SEE YA!<strong>

Escape The Fanfic

Weiss: I told you not to do it!

Warden:What? they needed that!

Weiss:Really? REALLY! trying to kill a team?!

Me:He is right, they did need that *High fives Warden.

Weiss: you guys are just insane!

Me: Nah, I am just being me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup Guys! just watched some good anime for the anime fall season!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Ozpin's Office_

_Warden is in a cage sleeping of a sleeping drug, which he looked like he was sleeping like a dog though._

_But...It's No ones POV_

As Warden is sleeping softly, but he'll get more punishment later on. was about to talk "As, for you , you should've stopped him before he even got there." "But-" Weiss was interrupted by "No buts, , he could have killed all of th-" she gets interrupted by "Now Glynda, you are getting a little harsh on this problem of a boy." He said in a calm voice and nodding and taking a step back,

"Now then you may go, and you may take Warden to your dorm, and not his." Ozpin said as he drinks from his mug coffee. "And, By the way when Warden wakes up tell him he has it on his scroll." Ms. Glynda said before she opened the door for them to leave.

* * *

><p><em>Right now it's 2:55 pm and Warden is still sleeping and yet he still sleep talking in Team RWBY's dorm but not his dorm...<em>

_No One's POV_

"huh? dad? it is over? are the bad guys gone?" Warden said, but it got worst "dad where are you going, I thought i was the one you loved, not Akashi*" "DAD DON'T LEAVE ME!" Warden wakes up sweating, panting, and tearing up from this horrible nightmare. Team RWBY comes charging in, "Weiss! Weiss! is it over now?! is my real dad there!" Warden in the corner covering his head. "Warden! Warden! calm down it's just nightmare, take deep breaths, slow and steady breathing. Look at me you're fine is just a dream." Weiss said as Warden hugs her. "My past dad he didn't love me, he love my traitor brother, who killed his own family tribe!" He said as lighting struck outside, making a lightning storm.

"Who?" Ruby asked Weiss, "He doesn't like talking about his past, it was filled with hatred and murder, that is why when bad things or things that he did bad end of in nightmares, reminding of his older brother." "Who is his older brother." Blake asked, "I don't know but we may find out later on when the time is right."

"Guys, Weiss, I'll just get some water and some snacks and I'll be fine, I just need some time to cool off, that's all." Warden told them as he stood up but still shaky from the nightmare he had.

_Almost an hour later, he comes back calm_

_Warden's POV_

"You okay,Warden?" Weiss asked when the team looked at him, he took a deep breath and said "Yes, this might affect me when i go to the show later, so i'll just mosh it out." I said, when yang popped her head up then ran towards me. "What show? which one?" Her eyes were glaring with joy, "probably a band you don't know at all." I replied, "Is it a show that is hardcore music?" She said, when my eyes widen. "how did you know that i was going to one?" I questioned her, "is the band headlining Citadels with From Outcasts to Killers, A Truth A Prophet, Stray Fiends, Path For Enemies. and Slaves To Savages?" she said. 'wow she knows her bands.' "hey do you have any idea where i can get tickets?", "Yes, come with me, and Ruby too."

_They went towards his dorm..._

_Yang's POV_

"why are we at your dorm?" I asked him. "cause you just got free tickets to go see them. And you to Ruby." He said. "Oh THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I hugged him with the tickets in my hand. "Yang, you're crushing, can't breathe!" He said as i let go of him and patting him. "thanks for the tickets, are you going too?" I asked him, "Of course, plus this a sold out show and there might be dangerous mosh pits, so I recommending staying in the back or all the way to the side when no one gets hurt." He said then he added "Also, stay away from me when I am in the pits, I go crazy, crowdkill, and hatemosh, there also will be stage diving since there will be no barrier this time." He said cracking his knuckles. "where is this going to be at?" I asked Warden, "At the Ultra Media Studios, packs in at least more than 750 people in, there is no rules that faunas can be there. it's all for everyone to go, so it's all ages, but there will be like less than 500 people will be there. So there might be multiple pits everywhere," he said punching the air.

_Warden's POV_

"Also , stay away from me when I am in the Pits, I go crazy, crowdkill, and hatemosh, there also will be stage diving since there will be no barrier this time." I said as i crack my knuckle."where is this going to be at?" She asked me, " At the Ultra Media Studios, packs at least more than 750 people in, there is no rules that faunas can be there. It's all for everyone, so it's all ages, but there will be like less than 500 people there. So there might me multiple pits everywhere." I said punching the air as if in a mosh pit.

"well then, i will be at your guys' dorm in like 45 minutes cause, right now i am about to take a show, then I'll call my butler to get a ride to and from the show." I said as I waved goodbye to them about to take a shower for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be fun! A hardcore show in Remenant! by the way all of these bands are fake, so don't search them up! <strong>

Escape the Fanfic!

Yang: Ruby are you ready for your first show?!

Ruby: yes?

Warden:Wait it's her first show? does she listen to hardcore music at all?

Yang: She does, but she went to local shows with me and dad all the time.

Me: I went to good shows! just went to one last tuesday!

Yang:Who was it?

Me: Backtrack, Architects, Hundredth,Every Time I Die, and The Ghost Inisde (all real bands check out my videos!, channel/UCcHLGZ5nCF8l0BdDB_39BHA/videos)

Warden and Yang: AH! lucky!

Ruby: Just how great are those bands?

Me: Backtrack very good, Architects good as well, Hundreth also good, Every Time not bad at all, TGI very good!

Ruby:WOW! I should search them up

Me: You should


	10. Chapter 10

**Just another chapter so move along! This one might be long cause of the band that will be playing, I give the song and there will be speeches from the vocalist. **

**Also, there will be no schedule for a chapter it's just any day.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_Before the show in Team RWBY'S Dorm and then Warden's Dorm_

_Yang's POV_

"Hey Ruby, which one should I wear?" I asked her. "The one with the Expire* lyrics it looks cool." Ruby said pointing in the mirror while I was holding the shirt. "Hey Yang, what is moshing? cause i'm not sure i have seen it before." She as me. "Well, you know those local shows we been going to?" I told her looking at me in the mirror. "Yeah" she said soft but I could hear it.

"It's when someone just flails their arms, do some cool stuff like 'kicking' the air, or push each other, and run in circles like a circle pit." I explained as she opened her eyes in interest, "Oh, that is why sounds very familiar." she said. "Just be sure not to get crowdkilled* and beware of hatemosh*, those people who do it are scary, so stay away from them. But I met some that do, and they are friendly." I told her, when she looked worried.

_Ruby's POV_

"Just be sure not to get crowdkilled and beware of hatemosh, those people who do it are scary, so stay away from them. But I met some that do, and they are friendly." she told me, while I looked like I was going to crap my pants, 'those are great tips Yang!, didn't Warden he was going to mosh? well he is tall.' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Warden's Dorm<em>

_Warden's POV_

"Just to wear?" I said pointing to three shirts. "no not the Citadels, probably Volumes* not not that one." Still choosing a shirt. "Fuck it, I'll just wear the From Outcasts to Killers one." I said grabbing the one that has two swords cross and letters 'FOTK' and on the back was a sword facing left and one facing left with lyrics on it.

* * *

><p><em>At the ride to the show...<em>

_No one's POV_

"So Yang, are you going to mosh?" Warden asked Yang. "Me? that can't happen, cause a girl mosh? hahahaha" Yang said laughing it off, "You gotta at least two step* during a band, also there are some girls that mosh." Warden said as was pumping his hand. "Well, at least do something for a memory, what i am going to do is ask my butler, Phil take every bands whole set. He volunteered to do some sound checks there, so the workers know him." I said smiling

Phil pushes a button to push down the mirror in front of them. "Hey, we are here, I'll meet you there, cause I have some camera equipment." He said then closing the window.

The three of them got out, the only that looks like those people who always wear band merch was Warden, he was wearing long skinny khakis and a black FOTK shirt. "There is a lot of tall people" Ruby said looking amazed. "nah Ruby it's just that you're small." Warden said as he took out his hand then she slowly in embarrassment causing people to look at the three.

* * *

><p><em>No one's POV (Some POV)<em>

_Warden's POV_

'Hey, aren't those people from team JNPR?' He thought then said it "Hey aren't those guys from team JNPR, but I forgot their names again." I said then Yang and Ruby noticing the odd pair wearing some band merch. "Hey, Ren! Nora!" Yang said then the pair looked at us and the girl ran to us while the calm tall dude walked to us. "hey guys!" 'Guessing the girl is Nora and then Ren is that guy right there.' I thought as Ren caught up to us, "hey, there I didn't know you were into this kind of music." I said to the two. "Well, then where to start...Oh! Nora's older sister listened to it and I guess I got into it, is what you say as it is." He said "Where are my manners, My name is Lie Ren and this one is No-" Ren gets interrupted by the orange haired disruption "The names, Nora Valkyrie!" She said giving me a salute.

'Better not stick with her too much, but I can probably get to know that Ren guy.', "Well, enough talk, it's _TIME_" Yang said which she smiled evilly.

_First Band is From Outcasts to Killers!_

"Move up, Move up, don't shy just take a few steps." he said as people came up then some early people started mosh when they heard the singer say "This one are the people who started early, it's called Crazy Kids." then the pit got bigger.

_Then the next song..._

"Cool Cool Cool, that was amazing for the first song of the day, FUCKING WRECK IT! HELL SOCIETY." After the song was said another pit was made.

_Warden's POV_

"Hey guys, I'll be back." I said to the two. "okay just don't hurt your self." Ruby said. I see Ren and that Nora girl, so I asked Ren "Can I push you so, I can start a pit going on?" then he actually nodded. I waited, "Cool Cool Cool, that was amazing for the first song of the day, FUCKING WRECK IT! HELL SOCIETY." The singer said then I pushed Ren to make a pit then Nora got out of the way to find her smiling and giggling then finding Yang and Ruby.

_Ruby's POV_

"Wow, this is utterly crazy, the song, the moshing, the stage diving, EVERYTHING!" Ruby said talking to the two. Then Yang had pushed me in one of the mosh pits, and went back two the two cause I was scarred. "YANG! WHAT THE HECK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I ALMOST GOT HIT!" I yelled being mad at her while Nora and her laugh at me. "Chill, Ruby look at your lover there." Yang said then pointing to Warden and Ren just moshing crazy then, try to get the mic. 'Wow, he is really intense at this. I didn't know Ren would be like this, he is so quiet and calm, but this show he is energetic and crazy.' I thought then looked at Nora and said "Nora, Did you go to shows with him at all?" "Yes and he is always like this." she said "But he is so calm and quiet and now he is energetic." I said focusing on the moshing duo.

"Well, the world may never know." Nora said as I still think.

_The third song was about to play..._

"This song was meant for people who was bullied, like those faunas, stay strong friends!" the guy said as he pointed to Warden in the open spot next to Ren, then everyone looks at where is pointing and claps. "Hey, there are some more out there, so give them credit too." Warden said as everyone laughed. "Kay. now... ANGER! SIDE TO FUCKING SIDE!" he said as the people in the pit began to go side to side.

_After the third song was played they stopped and made a speech_

_Warden's POV.._

"Hey, Ren you look really exhausted!" I said laughing and panting, "You to, we should stop know and wait for the other bands." He said then we both walked back where the three girls are at. looking exhausted and all of them got a weird look. "Dang guys! did you really go that hard?!" Yang said at us then we nodded. "let's go get some fries at the bar, they have free water too." I said 'This place has some good memories' I thought while walking and panting.

The singer was saying "You don't have to be straight edge to listen to hardcore music. you are how you want to be! this is who we are, we are all nothing special! but there are multiple people that mean to special to you!" "This songs called special ones, no need for moshing just sing along!" He said as I came to the front.

_The fourth song..._

"Thanks for following for what I said earlier." The singer said then continued "This will be our last song! so go crazy! High Altitudes!" Everyone was bouncing and there was at least three mosh pits then some people got out of the way and made one big pit.

_Warden's POV_

"This will be our last song! so go crazy! High Altitudes!" He said then me and some other guys I don't know just started a big mosh pit, and Ren. Ren was following me then I followed him, while clashing with other people that pushed us back. "Hey guys!" I said as people around me looked at me then I did a hand signal meaning to start a circle pit then, the people started going in circles jumping, pushing, running into each other causing mad chaos. End of the song, the singer said "You guys are absolutely mental! I give credit to the guys starting that circle pit!, Also our set is done, so follow us on MeTube, Twoter, Spatify, and LegPage!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! this one will be probably a three or four parter! so stick around!<strong>

Escape the Fanfic:

Me:Hey guys, do you remember FOTK's first EP?

Warden: I think it was called Hardcore and Hell? no wait! The EP of 13'!

Me:Thanks Warden, So After everyone is done having a break let's go back and see the rest of the bands set.

Yang: okay, but their new song from the new album is now playing!

Nora: Let's go Yang!


	11. Chapter 11

**Just another part of The Show. But Ruby's First Show.**

**WE REACHED 1,000 VIEWS! KEEP IT UP!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_Next band is A Truth A Profit..._

_Everyone gathers around as the next band starts_

_No one's POV_

"CHECK! CHECK! 123123! We are good now!" The singer said as the final part of sound check is done. The music just started playing and there is a big mosh pit in the crowd, "WHOA! let's do THISSSSSS! THE TRUTH'S KEEPER!" The Singer said as Warden, but not Ren and instead some other guys made a second mosh pit.

_Ruby's POV_

'this is really insane! I could handle the music but these things called 'mosh pits' are just super crazy like a war zone!' I thought when I looked at Warden having a good time just singing along. 'He is on stage, why? OH! to stay stage dive!' then Warden jumped at 'walked' on people's head as they grabbed the mic from the singer.

"Ya know, you're boyfriend is way too much for you." Nora said, "Why is that?" I asked her "It's because look at him! he is out of your league, sista " She said as she pointed him out. 'Is she really speaking the truth?', "Nora, stop you're making Ruby uncomfortable!" Yang said, 'Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she is saying.

The singer said "I need a fucking circle pit for this part! SPIN IT! SPIN IT!" Lots of people ran in circles some pushing away then, I saw Warden trip face first then Ren fall, who fell and made a cascade of people falling then people around them, picked them up. 'wow did he just trip on himself? I bet he feels embarrassed now.' I thought then Yang and Nora laughing at the falling duo. "Hey! Don't laugh at them!" I said trying to giggle "But you gotta admit that was pretty funny, Rubes." yang said.

_No one's POV_

Both Warden and Ren come back to girls just tired and sweaty. "Can we get some water?" Warden said and Ren nodding while panting then taking off his shirt which Nora and Yang play growled as he blushed showing his six pack. "Why don't you take off your shirt, Warden" said Yang. "I'd rather not." he said "Why?" she said, "It is because ruby is here and you don't want to see what is unde-" He gets interrupted by Yang taking off his sweaty shirt, but everyone was surprised of what is there to see...multiple scars. Warden grabs his shirt from Yang who froze of what she just saw, "I got these from a sword from Weiss' dad, he was a abuser but not to her, cause she was the 'perfect example' of a Schnee.", "Now I don't like people looking at who I really am... a low life faunas with a bunch of scars from a dad who hated me." He said. "You're not a low life, you're my boyfriend." Ruby said as she kissed him on the cheek, both of them blushed.

"I'm super sorry, Warden, I di-" Yang said but Warden said before she finished her apologize, "No need to apologize, this is what you get for not being so fucking perfect. *sigh. Let's not be sad and enjoy the show!" He said as he tried to make everyone cheer up, then he faced forward like everyone else is.

As the song just ended the singer said "this song is from our new EP! STRAY FROM THE PATH!" and everyone went mental, so did Warden, he pushed Ren out of the way, who bumped into Nora then into Ruby and Yang. "Dang it Warden!" Ren said but not mad, just laughing along and he caught up to him and jumped on him as they both tried to grab the mic from the singer.

_Ruby's POV_

"I got these from a sword from Weiss' dad, he was abuser but not to her, cause she was the 'perfect example' of a Schnee", "Now I don't like people looking at who I really am...a low life faunas with a bunch of scars from a dad who hated me." He said looking sad 'This is the real him? I need to know the whole story about him and this mumbo jumo stuff.' I thought then went up to him and said "You're not a low life, you're my boyfriend." then I kissed him on the cheek but I blushed a lot.

"i'm super sorry, Warden, I di-" Yang was about to apologize but Warden cut her off by saying "No need to apologize, this is what you get for not being so fucking perfect. *sigh. Let's not be sad and enjoy the show!" He said trying to cheer us up then looking forward. 'Yeah, my boyfriend.' I thought.

The singer said "this song is from our new EP! STRAY FROM THE PATH!" and went wild in which looked like a bunch of human animals. Warden pushed Ren who bumped into Nora, then to me and Yang. Ren was laughing, 'never saw him laugh or smile before', "Dang it Warden!" Ren said as he jumped of Warden to grabbed the mic from the singer, both of them failed.

_No one's POV_

"This song is from our first album, it was made for two stepping and stage dives only! step to the rhythm!" The singer said as there was a groovy type of music playing and then it stopped. Then the band jumped and everyone was cheering cause of the surprise. All the pit people where doing their thing and so did Warden too, and the people who were stage diving were getting caught instead of falling then looking like it didn't happen.

It was their second to last song of their set, "Now we have this song and another one coming!...that's what she said! ahahaha! Born in Hardcore" The singer laughed and then started singing and Warden and Ren decide to stop for now cause they are sweating so much.

_Warden's POV_

"hey can we go to the back and find the vending machines? nah never mind me and Ren will just head over there and stay there for awhile cause they have chairs over there." I said sort of breathing hard. Me and Ren started to talk to each other, ya know..to know each other better."That's fine by me, Warden. What are you going?" He asked me. "I don't know probably-OOF!" I didn't look where I was going so I bumped a girl "OH! sorry there!" the girl said 'She sounds very familiar...too familar...'

"I didn't mean to make you fall, couldn't see where I was going!" The girl said. "It's okay...you do very look familiar...like someone that I used to know but I guess i prove wrong." I told her then she had a sort of frowning then the guy next to her looked at her different. 'That guys must be her girlfriend and she has wolf ears too, so she is a wolf Faunas then.' I thought.

"Warden? is that you?" she looked at me like I was someone she knew..yet she did. "how do you know my name? wait...sis is that you?" I told her and she had teary eyes. Ren asked me "Who is this?" I replied to him "This is my sister before a year I got adopted and we got separated, her name is Sylar Okazaki, that O. is my old last name."

"AW! IT'S SO NICE MEETING YOU AGAIN! I MISSED SO MUCH AFTER THESE YEARS! YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH!"" Sylar was about to cry with her hugged of death. "Okay okay, you haven't grown a little bit staying a 5'7, so who is this guy?" I looked at the guy and waved "Oh! this is Rouge Tyrant from the Dark Tyrant tribe. My boyfriend" she said when the sort of tall guy shuffled her hair. "please stop telling people I am from that tribe" he asked politely, he was standing at Ren's height and wearing some probably 1 inch gauges.

I was shocked that I heard that guy's name "You mean Rouge Tyrant, from the heavy deathcore band called Burning Dark Days?!" (a creating deathcore band going to local later on in the years.)

"Dude, I freaking love that band! I did a cover for your heaviest song ever it's on MeTube! _Vengeance._ You should check it out! maybe when you guys are here can I do a guest vocals?" I asked him so he smiled. "Wow, a big fan here, just let me think about letting you do guest vocals...also i am going to check out that cover...what's your name on MeTube?" He asked me. "oh um.. it's a little embarrassing but it's called Hardcore Faunas...with 30,000 subscribers cause of my butler that does the full sets of hardcore, metalcore, and deathcore bands from all over Remnant. Sometimes you see me in the pits cause he puts it in the back of the whole area cause he has some good equipment." I told him. but he was shocked "Oh! that's you?! my drummer should that name! didn't know it was you!"

"Right now he is next to the sound area. Look over there, see that tripod with the camera? That is my butler, Phil, he can connect a laptop that can get the recording right now and upload it in a instant." I said. "That's fucking amazing, and let's get going another song is about to play." Rouge said.

"OH! it's the time to meet my friends and my girlfri-" I get interrupted by my sister "OH SNAP! my little brother has a girlfriend! ohhh what is she like? she asked "Just you wait."

_Ruby's POV_

"Hey, where are they? aren't they a little too long for them to just get a drink? from a vending machine?" Yang told the other two. "Yeah, maybe something happened with the two..." Nora said slowly looked around then looked to see Ren and Warden with two other people and Warden smiling.

"Hey guys!" Warden smiled "Hello Warden, who are these two?" Yang asked "OH! this is my real sister Sylar Okazaki and her boyfriend Rouge Tyrant. I finally saw her again!" He said. "So, which one is your girlfriend?" Sylar asked when I blushed and slowly put my hand up. She smiled at me 'Wait why is she smiling? it's kinda making me uncomfortable.' I thought "YOU PASS!" she said when her voice cracked and I had eyes widen, and sort of smiling I got the approval from his real sister.

"What school you from?" Sylar asked me "OH! I am from Beacon Academy." I said. She looked shocked and then looked at Warden and said "WOW!, quite the keeper you have there, Warden." Sylar teased him "Stop it! I also go to Beacon Academy." Warden said proudly.

The band got back to play a encore which they didn't tell us the song...

It was all soft then it was increasing then at it's peak of loudness everyone knew the song. "AW SHIT! IT'S MY FAVORITE SONG FROM THEM! I'll be right back." Warden said as he pushed some people out of the way and went side to side, doing what he likes. "Was he like this when the both of you were younger?" I asked Sylar.

"Oh no, he was more quieter until he saw a girl that had a 'Death Grip' band shirt which when he was 7. She had a brother who also liked our kind of music and that's when he got more happy and less quiet. But until after a year she moved away, he was sad about that though. Also, when we were younger we went to shows with my friends, they were all nice and happy that he was there cause he was polite, quite and sort of calm. But when he got into his first mosh pit weeks before we got separated people all around were cheering him on. And the singer saw that even thought he was a faunas." she explained to me.

'Him being quite, and calm? well sometimes, but I guess a bomb inside him and exploded.' I thought then looking at the smiling yet sort of scary Warden.


End file.
